


Accidents Happen

by MyVintageMisery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assistant! Eren, Boss! Levi, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVintageMisery/pseuds/MyVintageMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and his assistants are stuck in a hospital during a storm. </p>
<p>Lots of swearing. Like, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second attempt at writing, so bare with me here. I work this real quick before starting on my homework.   
> Hope you enjoy!

It's actually really fucking stupid how I got here. One minute, I'm at work, walking to Erwin's office to deliver him some papers because my fucking shitty ass assistant called in sick today, saying something like "oh I got into a fight and broke a rib and a concussion." Yeah, whatever, liar. Didn't need him anyways. 

Or on second thought, I would've needed him so I wouldn't have walked out my office, only to have Hange run into me, and having me hit my head on the corner of the desk. 

Yeah, great day. 

Now I have to deal with Hange saying "I'm so sorry Levi!" a million times before we reach the hospital. Oh yeah, and try not to fall asleep. Honestly, I don't remember how the shit happened, and how I got in what looks like Erwin's car. I'm currently laying down across his back seat where my blood was seeping out onto his seat. Fucking disgusting. 

The car pulls to a quick stop- with me barely holding out my hands to prevent myself from falling- and Erwin immediately opens his door. I hear the door behind me open, and then I'm attacked by the burning fucking light that's the sun. It feels as if my retinas are on fire. Fucking dandy. But then the sun is gone and the bland white tiles are moving by quickly. Everything slowly dims out as I'm laid on something soft...and small...and I can barely hear the doctors voices telling me to stay awake as my eyes blur and close.

{~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~}

I feel as if I'm floating. Just...  
Drifting...  
Along....

{~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~}

I hear it first before I feel it.   
The sound of skin being stapled together.   
And then it's gone

{~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~}

I'm pulled out of my slumber as I hear somebody yelling. It's muffled, and feminine as their- or her- voice starts to clear up. I catch something along the lines of, "N-ver...ag-in...Er-...n!.."

'she sounds pissed' I muse to myself, so I keep my eyes close and my breathing even as my ears start to pick up the pieces of the angry rant. 

"I don't cares what you...he did but...no need for....ending up...crappy room in...hospital!"

'Oh, so that's where I'm at. Wait, why am I in a hospital?!'

I open my eyes, and met with another eye-burning light. 

"Fucking!..." I croak and wow was that really my voice?

I blink rapidly to get rid of tears (hey that light fucking burns like holy hell) and try to move, but all of my movements are sluggish. 

'What the hell happened to me?!'

I crane my head to the right, where the voices were coming from, and I see a girl- young woman actually, but she looks young enough to be a teenager- looking seriously pissed off ('ha, right about that') and her face was set in a deep scowl. My eyes trail to the bed she's standing next to. My vision slowly moves up and sees white blankets with tan 'hot damn that skin is tanned!' arms on top of them, until my vision meets a face, and-

'Oh fucking deities of all religions'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short glimpse of how Levi sees Eren, and the storm starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I thought I posted this weeks ago! (Please don't hate me)  
> Damn. I had this prepared too! My life just had a major change (well, major for me. Guess it's on how you see the situation) and I knew it was gonna happen, so I made this short one. I just got around to posting since Ive had some time to come on here (even though I'm on my phone). 
> 
> I've also been writing some song based fics since my love of Paramore has been renewed! Yay! So look out for those (yes I'm self promoting don't criticize me)
> 
> And also...
> 
> ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS LIKED IT ASSDFGGLGLLGJK!!  
> It totally made my month tbh I was estatic like "OMG MY INSPIRATION GAVE ME A KUDOS"  
> (This is basically how it went down tbh)
> 
> So yeah! Posting a chapter! It's real short (sorry) but I promise they WILL get longer (and better) next time. 
> 
> So be prepared to read this trashy chapter!

As if my day couldn't get any worst. Ha. Somebody must've put a curse on me. Because lying next to me in his own bed was my fucking assistant. 

Now let me tell you a thing or two about my assistant. 

I hate to say it (I really do), but when Hange hired him, I didn't object. Because, well, damn. The kid's fucking attractive. Like, Californian surfer attractive. And he speaks some German and learned Japanese. And he's sun god tan. And he's tall. And musclar. And damn I sound like some high school girl but I don't care because he's my type and he's S-I-N-G-L-E. Yes. Eren fucking Jaegar is single and hot as hell. 

But I'm his boss. And I don't date coworkers. Especially kids that just got out of high school and is now in college. Isn't it just swell?

So now I have my stupidly attractive assistant smiling at me like I'm some piece of candy and he's giving me one of those "kool-aid" smiles and it's adorable and cute and I just want to ki-

Ugh. Why does he have to be MY assistant? 

His sister is still glaring at me --like I care you little shitstain-- like I'm the devil. Sorry for being forced to be in the same room and happen to wake up as you were yelling you shit.

"Levi! What happened? Why are you here?" Eren asks. Concern fills his eyes as they move over my body, until they see the bandage that's partly hidden underneath my hair. But, of course, before I can answer, the woman speaks. 

"Eren. Who the hell is this?! Don't go asking strangers who JUST woke up questions?! Didn't mom-"

"I'm his boss." My voice croaked. Damn. I cleared my throat and continued. "He's my assistant at Smith Co. I'm the CFO there."

The girl and I locked eyes for a moment. Her glare was good, but my impassive face is better. She turns away to look outside the window. It was pretty dark outside if I do say so myself. I couldn't tell if it was night or not. I looked back at the girl, and continued to ignore Eren's question. 

"What time is it?"

The girl pulled out her phone-- abiet reluctantly, what the hell did I do to you?-- and clicked the screen on. 

"1:34 pm."

Wait.  
What?

I looked back outside, just as the sky opened up, and seemed like Zeus himself was taking a big ass piss. The rain fell quickly and hard, instantly soaking any poor soul not under with some sort of cover. The whole sky was basically black, lacking a pocket of blue sky. 

Great. Just fucking great. 

Did I say that Zeus was having a big ass piss? Because it was raining harder than that. Like, hurricane hard. Droplets pelted on the window so hard that you could hear each individual raindrop. It filled up the tense silence in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the rant.  
> It kind of just..yeah /.\

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you liked it ^.^


End file.
